


You're a Thief and a Witch but I Love You to Death

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Established Relationship, Fights, Gags, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Spreader Bars, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: Lafayette takes a new job that has John on tenterhooks and Alex greatly amused. The change in the dynamic tests their relationship in more ways than one.Or, the One Where Lafayette Strips.This takes place about two years into the triad's relationship. Before Dirty Thirty and Disney World.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. There is a non-con element in the later chapters, and will be noted accordingly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The thing about Lafayette wasn’t so much that he couldn’t hold down a job, but rather, he didn’t care to. He loved variety, revelled in switching activities every few months. And he didn’t really need the money, his income covered by his sizeable inheritance. So really, working was more of a lark for him. In the time John had known him, he’d worked as a shampoo boy at a salon, a barista at Starbucks, a stocker at a bookstore, a receptionist at a doctor’s office, a private translator for a visiting dignitary, a salesman at Brooks Brothers, a waiter at an upscale restaurant, and a slew of office jobs that John couldn’t really differentiate between.

But there was one career choice John tried to put his foot down with. 

Typical night at the club. Alex had wanted to go out dancing, Lafayette wanted to drink, and John wanted to do both. Music thrumming, drink in hand. Alex dancing with a tall, attractive stranger while John grinded absently against Lafayette. Went on for a few songs until an older, well dressed gentleman cut in, shooing John away so he could buy Laf a drink.

Dejected, John found a cute brunette to dance with until Alex came looking for him, pulled him into a dance that was more making out and humping than anything else. Lafayette had to drag them out, promising they could lose themselves more thoroughly in the privacy of their own home. 

“I have news!” Laf chirped as they rushed into the night air, a welcome escape from the heat and stuffiness of the club. “I have been scouted!”

“Scouted? Like by a modeling agency?” Alex hiccuped. 

“Makes sense,” John teased. He could get a little flirty, handsy when he was the right kind of drunk. He sidled up to Lafayette, grabbed him by the hips. “You’re so pretty. Make a good model.” 

“Not modeling,” Lafayette laughed. “Dancing! Male exotic dancing. That gentleman is the club manager, says I have the look they are seeking.”

John stopped dead in his tracks. “Do you mean stripping?”

Alex doubled over with laughter, choking on his hiccups as he did.

“Um. Yes. Stripping.”

“Like. Taking your clothes off. In front of people. For money.”

“Correct.”

“No. Uh uh. Absolutely not. You must have lost your mind. You can’t.”

“It’s just a job, John,” Alex jumped in. “He’s not sleeping with people. Just showing them...the goods.”

“Like a fucking meat market!” John hissed. 

“Oh, stop. I want to try it. It sounds fun!” Lafayette said. 

“But like. You don’t even know how to dance. You literally just stand there, let your partner grind and do all the work!”

Lafayette shrugged. “You two can teach me, yes? You are both so sexy on the dance floor.”

Alex nodded indulgently but John crossed his arms over his chest. “No way. You wanna do this, fine. But I will have no part of it.”

“Suit yourself. I will enjoy my private lessons with Monsieur Hamilton, then,” and he took Alex’s hand and spun him around on the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week, good as his word, Alex attempted to give Lafayette “dirty dancing” lessons. From where John sat on the couch, curled up with his laptop while he digitally cleaned up a sketch, it looked hopeless. 

Alex started by putting on the song “Dirrty” by Christina Aguilera on the stereo. On repeat. 

“2002 called. It wants its song back,” John huffed. 

“Shut up, Jack. Party pooper. Ok, First thing. Everything is in the hips. Start by sort of…” Alex demonstrated by rolling his hips, pushing his ass back. John fixed his stare on his screen. He was not part of this. 

When Laf attempted to replicate the move, it looked stiff and boxy. 

“Sweetie, it’s not. Like. Use your hips. Come on, it’s like having sex.” 

Lafayette raised his eyebrow and thrust forward with wild abandon, which, in all fairness, looked similar to how he had sex, but Alex was still shaking his head. 

“Look, baby. In order to make money as a dancer, you have to make every member of that audience fantasize about you fucking them--”

“--Not helping,” John called indignantly from the couch. 

“So imagine you are making love to all of them. At once. Sensually.”

Lafayette nodded, attempted to copy Alex’s moves. This went on for a while, Alex demonstrating moves and Laf doing his best to replicate them with varying results. Even though he refused to acknowledge he was watching, John knew exactly what Lafayette’s issue was. He was too tense, too in his head, too out of touch with the music. But, he’d be damned if he was going to offer any advice. Just continued to occupy himself with his laptop, and ignore the proceedings in front him. Perhaps if Lafayette bombed on stage, he’d lose his job and all of this would be over. 

Alex eventually pulled up some select clips from the _Magic Mike_ movies, including the infamous “Pony” scene. John couldn’t help but imagine the legions of thirsty clients, all screaming for Lafayette, waving money around, and Laf possibly dancing on them, touching them. He finally lost it when Alex sat in an armchair, pretended to be one such audience member, and coaxed Lafayette to crawl over to him on all fours and undulate against him lewdly. He was loathe to think of some stranger...some paying stranger!...in a similar position. 

Yes, technically they were in an open relationship. It was hard enough for him to temper his jealousy, usually with Alex as he was the one to take other lovers most often. In fact, it had been close to a year that John could recall Laf sleeping with someone besides him or Alex. But for some reason this bothered him even more. At least Lafayette occasionally fucking someone else was a mutual transaction, based on consent and willingness from both parties. There was something vulgar about this whole thing, about Lafayette being presented on stage and hordes of people panting after him. Paying to possibly touch him. It made John’s skin crawl. 

The snap of him closing his laptop got Alex and Lafayette’s attention. 

“I’m going to bed,” John declared. “Night.” And turned to hightail it to his bedroom, not even responding when they called after him. 

Feeling like a petulant teenager, John escaped to his own bedroom, even slammed the door. He was already in his pajamas, soft flannel pants and one of his college tshirts. Flopped on the bed dramatically, made up and slightly stale from months of disuse. Didn’t even remember the last time he slept somewhere besides Lafayette’s giant bed. He wasn’t going to cry into his pillow, but he was going to sulk. He didn’t want to be the kind of boyfriend who tried to control his partner, who said what they could or could not do, but this was really hurting him. Lafayette’s debut was next Saturday, and his stomach felt like it was full of ice every time he thought about it. And Alex encouraging him made it so much worse! It made him feel even more insecure about being against it, like he was being unreasonable for perhaps not wanting his boyfriend to get paid to take off his clothes in front of a room full of strangers. 

While entertaining thoughts of how to handle his feelings, everything from writing in a diary to throwing a temper tantrum to withholding sex to burning down the venue, he crawled under his blanket and wished fervently for his stuffed turtle he sometimes slept with, but it was sitting in its place of honor in the center of the pillow pile on Lafayette’s meticulously made bed. Damn it. 

A soft knock at the door. “Jack?” Alex called through. “Baby boy?”

“Go away!” John called back. “I’m trying to sleep!” 

Muffled French, then Lafayette’s voice. “Mon cher? May I come in?”

John made a high pitched sound. Knew he was being a brat, but couldn’t find himself to care. 

“Little one, I just want to talk. I know you are upset, please let me in.”

The response was a broken little sob, followed by a defeated “Okay…”

The doorknob turned and Lafayette slipped in. Shut the door behind him. Alex knew not to be offended, knew that John needed Laf right now, and his presence could throw off the dynamic. Went back to the living room, decided to use the time to work on one of his articles, listen to some Kendrick Lamar. Turned his headphones up to allow Lafayette and John maximum privacy. Confident that when they were ready, he’d be pulled back into the circle. 

“May I join you on the bed, darling?” 

Without lifting his head, John shrugged. Nestled his face deeper into the pillow. Laf sat down, laid a gentle hand on one of John’s shoulders.

“Are you going to tell me what has you so distraught?” 

At the question, John turned to his face on the pillow to look at him. His eyes were reddened by unshed tears and his cheeks rosy with bittenj back frustration. The storm inside him was equal parts rage and helplessness.

“You know I don’t want you to do this.” 

“I am aware. But, I am confused. It is really not a big deal, it is just a job.”

“It’s a big deal to me! Everyone is going to...see...you.”

“Little one,” he said, failing to hide the smile in his voice. “I think we both know plenty of people have _seen_ me.”

“But this is different. You’re being...being objectified. They’ll just see you as some sex object! They’ll be oogling you and thinking about you and probably even propositioning you!”

“And? What of that, mon cher?” Lafayette’s face took on an expression of puzzlement. “I am not a prostitute. I am not for sale.” 

John burst into tears. “It won’t matter! Just takes one hot customer you give a fucking lap dance to, asks you to go home…” He couldn’t finish, was overwhelmed by a fresh wave of sobs. 

“Darling, come here.” Pulled John into his lap, relieved when he felt John’s arms go around his waist. 

“Why? Why do you have to do this? It’s not like we--we need the money.”

“True. But I am really interested in trying it. Can we come to a compromise? Let me do it for two weeks, and we will check in and if it still is bothering you so, I will quit. No questions asked. You have to come see me at least once, though.”

John snuffled pathetically against him. Wanted to do the mature, chill thing and just let Lafayette be himself, and if he wanted to strip just say fuck it. “I just keep thinking about all those people leering at you…”

“Shh. Darling. Who do you think will be my clientele? Bachelorette parties. Old, lonely men. Drunken partiers. No one, not a single one, that can hold a candle to you.” As he spoke, he pushed John back against the pillows. Laid his own head down on the pillow, now damp with John’s tears. “I could be propositioned hundreds of times. There are only two men I want to come home to. And one of them is in my arms right now.”

“You’re right. I’m being silly,” John whispered. Swiped the back of his hand against his eyes. “If you really wanna do it, I can. I can get over it.”

“I am not asking you to get over it. I am asking for you to give it a chance.” 

John said nothing, but nodded. Rolled into Lafayette’s warmth. 

“But what if someone gets too attached to you? And they get aggressive? Or harass you?”

“Well lucky for me I have a big, strong man like you around to protect me,” Lafayette replied, his voice slightly teasing. John laughed, a little strained, but a laugh nonetheless. Charming to hear Lafayette, who outweighed him and towered over him, deferring to him for protection. 

“Ok, but what if you get hit on by someone really attractive.”

“It could happen, cherie. Do you think I have no self control?”

“No,” John whined. “But like. Ok. What if... You’re gonna be knee deep in girls _and_ guys, you could bring home someone different every night, what if...what if…” He buried his face back in Lafayette’s shoulder. Said in a tiny voice, “What if you get tired of me? Find someone to replace me.” 

“Little one….” 

“No, listen. It’s not secret you and Alex are like forever. You’ve been together so long. If you wanted a third, there are like legions of more attractive, more interesting, better than-- Better than me.”

Lafayette was quiet for a moment. Brushed John’s hair back out of his face. “But does anyone else have such pretty freckles...more glorious than the milky way? Or can create the most compelling art that speaks to my soul? Or makes me laugh the way you do?” Between each proclamation, Lafayette offered him the sweetest kisses, on his cheeks, his nose, his lips. 

“Do you really think anyone could ever draw my attention off of you?” Lafayette whispered, nuzzled his ear. Kissed his neck. “That anyone could ever invade my heart the way you did?” He put his hand on John’s chest, continued to mouth at his neck and ear. Spoke soft and warm words that sent chills down his spine. “They could cheer and lay at my feet, darling. It matters not. You stole my heart long ago, little thief.” 

One hand cupping the back of his head, the other sweeping soft trails up and down his torso. John shivered, turned toward him, a flower seeking the sun. “Just know, while I am up there? On that stage? Even with all of their eyes on me…” John moaned quietly as Lafayette touched his lower abs, his hip. “And as I dance. Make everyone think of making love with me? Only in my mind, I am thinking of you.” Hand slipped past his waistband. “Picturing your tight, little body. Fucking you, making you cry and scream and beg. If I look horny and desperate on that stage it is because between you and Alex, I am in...constant...torment...” 

John arched up into Lafayette’s hand. Whimpered. Gripped Laf’s hair. He stroked him, a little dry, but slow and torturous and awful and wonderful. “Just think, mon cher. All of those people watching me, while you preoccupy my mind. You have what they all want.” Jerking him fully now, his grip perfect, the speed and pressure just enough, making him twitch and groan. Used his thumb to smear some of the pre collected at the tip, moistening what he could. Twisted his wrist just so. 

“P-please,” John stammered. 

“No need to beg, darling. You have me. All of me. Yours.” 

John sobbed in response, allowed himself to surrender in increments. Felt his body first relax, then began to tighten. Shook and writhed in the sheets under Lafayette’s skillful, generous hand. 

“You have made me a weak man, John Laurens.” Paused jacking him so he could thumb at the head, making John gasp. “Believe me when I say. They may look. And wish. But they will never get to feel me touch them like this.” His hand returned to stroking, furiously. “Will never affect me like this.” Pressed his own crotch against John’s hip. He moaned when he felt Lafayette’s erection, insistent and rock hard, poke him in the side. 

As Laf’s hand sped up, time seemed to slow, the universe shrinking to that singular moment, of just him, and Lafayette, the bed and his hand. Undivided attention from Lafayette was always a gift, and to receive it when he felt so needy, when he desperately needed reassurance against his worries and doubts...that was a true blessing. Also, the intimate, one-sided act of a hand job, to have Lafayette’s face near his, his words in his ear, bestowing pleasure so selflessly. It made John dizzy, it made him breathless, it made him helpless. 

“Come for me, darling. Come in my hand. Mark me. Mark your territory.” 

That was it. This little declaration toppled John right over the edge, and as his body pulsed with the weight of his orgasm, he felt himself softening, relaxing, accepting. Cried out when Lafayette lifted his hand to his own lips, licked obscenely at the mess he had caught. “So sweet,” he said softly when he was done. Dragged John back in his arms, held him close. “Mine,” he said firmly. “I love you, sweet boy. I love you so much. Never doubt that.”

The tears were back. Sated in his afterglow, desperate in the wash of Lafayette’s words. “I love you, too,” he managed to choke out. 

“Time for bed, I think, darling. Here, I will take you. Tuck you in, nice and cozy.” He lifted him with ease, carried him to the bed they all shared. Alex heard them emerge, appeared in the doorway. Opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it when Laf shot him a significant look. As promised, pulled back the blankets so he could fold John in. Smoothed the covers, tucked the stuffed turtle under his arm. 

“There, little one. I am going to get ready for bed. Alex and I will be in shortly. You rest now, yes?” 

Sleepy and soft, John smiled and nodded. Pulled Lafayette in for one more kiss before turning to cuddle his turtle. 

Once Alex and Lafayette were back outside, the door shut, Alex descended upon Laf. 

“Is he ok?” He asked, sounding worried. 

“Yes. He is fine. A little insecure and nervous. But we agreed. He will come see me perform at least once, and after two weeks if it is still so bothersome, I will quit.”

Alex nodded. “Makes perfect sense. You know why he’s so bent out of shape?” 

“It is a mix, I think. Jealousy, anxiety, worry.”

“I’m sure this offending his Southern Sensibilities as well.” Alex pronounced both words capitalized. 

“Are you so bothered?” Laf asked. “Tell me truthfully.”

Alex thought for a second. “Noooo. Not really. I like to think I am sharing a gift with the world. I like being generous. Besides…” He pushed up against Laf. “Thinking of you, teasing all those strangers? You in nothing but a thong and baby I oil? Fucking hot. I’ll be there opening night, watch all those girls stuff money in your g-string, then take you home and so you can fuck me stupid.” 

Lafayette growled in response, pulled Alex closer. “I love the way you think, mon chou,” he said. Drew him into a kiss. Alex smiled against him.

“Wanna practice now?” he asked. 

Of course, Lafayette did.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday before Lafayette’s Saturday night debut. John had done his best to put the whole mess out of his mind, compartmentalize and just deal with the cadence of everyday life, hoping as the week went on, his anxiety about opening night would either dwindle or he would toughen up and manage better.

The work day had passed pleasantly enough. He hit a productive stride with his current project, had some really awesome sushi for lunch, and had been sexting with Alex throughout the afternoon. 

**Ham** : I’m all alone :(

 **Ham** : Alllll by myyyy self. Don’t wanna live...all by myseeeeelf

 **John** : Yeah? Wyd

 **Ham** : Thinking about you. How bad I want your dick in my ass. 

John practically choked on his tongue. Loved that Alex could go from zero to sixty in seconds. Even better when he cut straight to the good stuff.

 **John** : Show me how bad you want it

Read reciept showed Alex saw his last message. There was a few moments pause, then the blinking speech bubble. It flashed on the screen for a few seconds, then disappeared, alerting John that Alex was either writing him a novel or had stopped texting. Either way his heart skipped a beat, but sped up to a thrum when his phone dinged and he saw Alex sent him a video.

After silently thanking himself for renting a private office, he clicked on the video. Was instantly greeted by a close up of Alex’s hand, jacking himself off at a furious pace. After a few seconds, he turned the camera to face him, wearing a cocky little grin. “You gonna come finish the job, Jack?” he said seductively. The video ended.

John’s thumb flew as he hoisted his backpack on. 

**John** : OMW. Stay hard for me, baby girl. Keep teasing yourself until I get there. 

**Ham:** Hurry  <3 <3

Went straight home, practically jogged up their block. Eager to make good on the tense narrative laid out over iMessage. Keys, door, shoes, backpack. Shrugged off his jacket and practically skipped to the bedroom, itching to see Alex all naked and laid out for him ready to be ravished.

“Honey?” he called. Paused at the shut door, hand on the knob. “Hope you’re ready for this dick. Gonna fuck you raw, don’t want you being able to stand up for--” His jaw dropped and he lost the rest of the sentence as he opened the door. 

Instead of Alex, naked, hard, open and waiting, as promised, the scene was quite different than what he expected. Alex, fully clothed on the bed, apparently playing audience to Lafayette as he modeled what could only be described as skimpy underwear. Well, shiny, magenta boxer briefs cut high on the leg and low in waist. John’s boner was suddenly at war with his mind. Extreme anxiety over what those underwear represented. Inability to deny that his boyfriend looked fucking gorgeous.

Lafayette looked up from where he had been studying himself in the mirror. “Ah mon cher, wonderful. Your opinion is needed. What do you think of these, versus, say…” He held up a different pair, black trunks with side cut outs. John actually feared he might faint. Alex had an infuriatingly gleeful look on his face. 

He had to turn away from the scene, worried he might say or do something rash. 

“Christ, Lafayette. Neither!”

Lafayette inhaled sharply, but continued. “Oh. Neither look good? Ok, well I also bought this bright blue jockstrap, perhaps I will try that on?”

John spun around at that, ignoring Alex’s laughter. “Dear god no!” John spat. Tried to shove aside the mental picture of Lafayette in a jockstrap. God almighty. “Those are bad enough. Good fucking lord, did ya’ll take out an insurance policy on me or something? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Alex buried his face into the pillow he was holding, gasping for breath as he laughed outrageously, drawing John’s attention to him. 

“And you!” John snapped. “You can be such an asshole, you know?”

Lafayette squinted, looked sidelong at Alex. “Mon chou, what did you do?”

No answer, as Alex was laughing too hard. So John filled in. 

“He fucking...he tricked me!” John sputtered. “He sexted me! Sent me a sexy video and everything, got me to rush home, thinking I was getting some ass, and instead, he ambushes me! Dick move, Alex.”

His expression cold, Lafayette folded his arms over his chest, the underwear debate forgotten. “Alexander, that was very mean of you,” he said, his voice taking on that special cadence he used only when disciplining one of his boys. He looked at John. “Are you still interested in getting what you rushed home for? After he is punished, of course.”

“Look. You two figure that out, figure out your...costume choice. I’m gonna go grab a drink. I can’t be part of this.” He shuffled sort of hopelessly. “We can play when I get home, but I think I need some alone time for a bit.”

The look on Lafayette’s face softened, and he set the underwear he was holding down. Alex’s laughter finally subsided, and he glanced between his boyfriends, suddenly concerned he caused some actual trouble. 

“Of course, little one, whatever you need.” He moved as if to hug John, who stepped out of reach instantly. 

“No offense, Laf but like.” He looked meaningfully at Lafayette’s crotch, barely shrouded in those fucking pink shorts. “Later. Ok?”

“Alright. Be safe, my love. Text us if you need us.”

John found his shoes, pulled his hoodie on. Before he left, he poked his head back into the bedroom. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but...if you really wanna make money Saturday night...you should. Uh. You should go with the jockstrap.”

And he zipped out the door before Lafayette or Alex could reply with anything other than amused smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank god for Hercules. Without question, he agreed to meet John at one of the smaller bars they frequented, after John texted him that he needed to talk. 

The bartender slid over their pints of Blue Moon, and Hercules gave him a searching look. 

“You look hell, J. Law,” he said. “So, ya gonna tell me what’s up?”

John gulped a calming sip of his beer, then steeled himself. “Ok, but like. You can’t tell anyone about this, ok?”

Herc looked concerned, then, leaned in close. “‘Course, whatever you need, man. Everything ok?”

“Lafayette took this new job. He’s going to…” He lowered his voice. “He got hired as a stripper.”

The whoop that Herc let out drew the attention of several other patrons. John flinched. 

“You’re. JOKING!” he boomed. “Shit, man, this is like. Christmas come early. Oh my god. Which club? Holy shit, I am going to show up, fucking making it rain on his ass. This is incredible, holy shit.”

John shushed him. “Lower your voice. Jesus. And what the hell are you talking about? You don’t even like guys!”

“Correct. But like. Come on. This is hilarious. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t go to support Lafayette in his new career?”

“Goddamn it, Herc. Between you, and Alex…”

“Oh, of course fucking Ham is loving this. I’m sure he’ll be there every night, with a stack of ones and ready to slip his number to first sexually frustrated girl he spots…”

“Stop. Stop please. It’s bad enough I have to think about all those sexually frustrated girls...and guys...lusting after one of my boyfriends--”

“As they look at his weenie.”

John glared. “Yes. Point is, last thing I need is my other boyfriend going in as some kind of rebound duty. It’s just...too much..”

Hercules caught the anguish in John’s tone, and he assumed a concerned face again. 

“Hey buddy, it’s alright. I take it you’re not...feeling this?”

“Would you?” John snapped. 

Herc considered, sipped his beer. “I think it would depend honestly. On the level of trust I had in my partner and how committed we were. I mean, on one hand, it would also be like hella hot to date a stripper. On the other, if she were a fucking dime like Lafayette, it would kinda burn me up thinking about a bunch of horny dudes throwing money at her. Make me feel insecure. But, then again.” 

He paused and took another drink. “There’s also this whole issue with the commodification of female bodies that you don’t really get when are talking about a male dancer? Though, I hear some women find it empowering? If my lady friend got the notion she wanted to do it, I don’t own her or her body, so I guess I would let her make her own choices. But, I would be bothered. For various reasons.”

“Great Herc. Got any more quotes from your freshman term paper on feminist theory?”

Hercules laughed. “Lemme ask you this. Is his clientele going to be mostly chicks or dudes?”

“Both, I think. I got the sense though, it’s mostly like bachelorette parties and stuff. Like, some gay guys, but that’s not the target audience.”

“Sure. Give him a week on stage. It’ll be like the fucking Pride parade in that place. Good news spreads fast.”

John huffed a laugh. “Ah yes, us gays do have quite the underground communication system,” he joked. “Actually, all gay men are clairvoyant. We send out mental alerts when an attractive fellow is in our midst. Or a shoe sale. Or whatever.”

Hercules snorted. “Seriously, though, if it’s mostly girls, you don’t really have much to worry about.” He wrinkled his nose. “I can’t really see Laf picking up some screeching, drunk bride-to-be. He even interested in the ladies anymore?”

As he considered, John fiddled with this orange slice. “Laf’s not..gay. Ok well he’s explained it before. But it’s kind of confusing.”

“Shoot.”

“Well, he’s definitely been with girls.”

“Fucking figures. Hard enough out there trying to meet a nice woman, gotta compete with his Adonis ass, goddamn it.”

“Stop, Herc. You’re adorable and you know it. Anyway, like, he says he’s attracted to the person, that their gender is beside the point? But he definitely leans towards men. I know he’s never been serious with a girl before.”

“Ah, great, there’s hope for me yet.” Hercules drained his beer. “‘Sides, I know he’s got his hands full with you and Ham. Thank god for small favors, I suppose. Gotta piss, I’ll be right back.”

John looked at his phone while he waited for Herc to return. Had three messages from Alex, lengthy texts begging for forgiveness, promising earth shattering sex, and filled with heart and water droplet emojis. And one cryptic text from Laf, simply reading “I told him he will not come tonight unless you say he can,” which sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. 

“Angelica wants to know if there’s a cover charge for this club, and Peggy is asking about any ladies’ night specials. Eliza also offered some song suggestions, great ones I didn’t even think of.”

“You told them?!” he hissed. 

“Sorry. I figured you know, we could all be there Saturday, moral support for you and him and all.”

“No, I don’t need more people involved with this!” he moaned. Herc fired off another text. His phone lit up almost immediately. 

“Peggy says too bad, she wants to see, and I quote ‘Gil greased up and ready to ride.’ Angelica has a bet with Eliza that he’s a shower versus a grower. I’ll take that bet.” His fingers flew as he replied to the text. 

John slumped on the table. Keenly aware that in just a few short days, his boyfriend would be strutting across the stage buck ass naked in front of hordes of drunk girls and apparently his entire social circle. 

They finished their beers, and as Herc pulled him into a side hug. “See you Saturday night, man.”

“You won’t,” John said. “Not if ya’ll are going to his debut.”

“You’re not going?”

“No fucking way, man. I can’t. I just can’t handle it.” 

“You’d rather sit at home? Imagining the worst?”

John shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

“Ooookay,” Herc said, sounding completely unconvinced. “Text me if you need me, ok? Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Like?”

“I dunno. Get drunk, crash the club and threaten anyone who looks at Laf? Call in a bomb threat? Throw all of his clothes out the window in a fit of rage? Cry and jerk off, using your bitter tears as lubrication?”

“Why would me being upset about this make me wanna jerk off?”

Herc shrugged. “Bitch all you want, John Laurens. Even you can’t deny your boy is gonna look fucking smoking up there.”


	5. Chapter 5

“John Laurens,” Lafayette’s voice sang out, high and clear from the bedroom. “Come here, my love!” John had barely made it through the front door, but scrambled to take off his shoes so he could rush to meet his boyfriends.

The scene laid out for him in the room was pretty unsurprising, but seductive. In the center of the bed, Alex in a spreader bar, his wrists cuffed behind him. His ass, presented up and out, plugged with one of their thicker toys, unique with its bright pink color. John couldn’t see Alex’s face, hidden behind his curtain of black hair, but the twin buckles at the back of his head let him know that he was wearing a blindfold and a gag. 

“And what’s this?” John said conversationally. Alex twitched at his voice, made a small noise. The dampening of the sound made John think that he was wearing the leather panel gag, which Alex hated as it rendered him almost silent. “You waiting for me, baby girl?” John stopped at the foot of the bed, rattled his belt buckle to let Alex hear that he was undressing. 

While he stripped, Lafayette emerged from the walk-in closet. John glanced at him, but had to do a double take when he saw that he was wearing the fucking jockstrap. 

“Good lord,” he whispered, actually turning away from Alex. The bright turquoise of the garment was so vibrant against Lafayette’s rich skin tone, and the criss-crossed straps of elastic simply accentuated the cut and edges of his muscles. The cup was a soft mesh, shaping his package into an enticing, hypnotizing bulge. John could not help himself, he ignored Alex for the moment, went straight to Lafayette and dropped to his knees, now level with his crotch in all its glory. 

He practically growled, gazed straight up at Lafayette who returned the look, grinning down at him.

“I take it you like these?” 

In lieu of a response, John nosed at him through the mesh, inhaling deeply, dizzying himself with the scent. His lavender soap, the slightest tang of sweat, and the unidentifiable chemicals that seemed to seep out of his pores. While he plucked at the elastic straps, he opened his mouth to Lafayette, licked at him, feeling the fabric grow moist from his tongue. This was pushing all of his buttons, hurtling him backwards a decade, revisiting those times he fantasized of blowing one of his lacrosse teammates in the locker room after a win.

“As much as I am enjoying this, I do require your assistance in disciplining Alexander. Shall we pause? Perhaps I will let you worship my cock in these after I debut, yes?”

“No,” John said quickly, his voice forceful. “These are for me. Me only. Don’t share them. Wear those pink shorts or something. These are mine.” He hooked his thumbs under the straps that ran under each of Laf’s cheeks. Sniffed him again. 

Lafayette lifted an eyebrow. He must have been feeling particularly generous, since usually when John tried to give him orders or boss him around, he was met with swift admonishment. When he spoke, his voice was soft and inviting. 

“Of course, mon cher. I will wear these for your eyes only. Now, come, Alex has been waiting for some time, he needs correction for that naughty trick he played on you today. Will you help?”

John took the hand Laf offered him, pulled himself up. Kissed him gently before turning to Alex. 

“What are we going to do with you, baby girl?” 

Neither of his lovers answered. Instead, Lafayette pressed one of their riding crops into John’s hand, gestured at Alex’s waiting ass. 

John swished the crop in the air several time, considering. He turned back to Lafayette. 

“No,” he said, handed the crop back to Lafayette. “I have a different idea. Can you bring me a dildo? One of the medium sized ones? Please?” 

“Absolutely!” Laf said, returned to the closet to put the crop away and returned with a dildo, as requested. John took it from him, turned back to Alex and laid a palm on one asscheek. 

“Alex? Baby girl?”

Alex responded with more muffled, high pitched sounds. Squirmed as much as his bonds would allow him. 

“You want me to fuck you, honey?” 

More emphatic noises, accompanied by nodding. John worked the plug out, pressed the head of his cock against Alex’s hole. “How’s that, babe. You want my dick?” When Alex nodded more, tried to press back against him, John pulled away. “Too bad. You haven’t earned it.” 

Lafayette made a sound of approval when John replaced himself with the toy, sliding it in and fucking Alex shallowly with it. Alex arched his back, desperate for any contact, squealing into his gag. John picked up the speed and deepened the strokes, purposefully avoiding his prostate and intentionally teasing, working him up, something wholly unsatisfying.

The sounds Alex were making melted into sobs as he started to realize what John was doing. 

“That’s right, baby girl. You wanna work me up, tease me? Then not deliver? Guess what. I can do that too.” He retreated with the toy, set it on the bed. Alex rocked back and forth, twisted his hips, clearly attempting to entice. 

Instead of giving in, John collapsed on his back next to Alex. Drew his knees up, lubed up his fingers. Found Lafayette’s gaze, held eye contact with him as he slid two finger into himself, bit his lip in what he hoped was a seductive way, and not corny. 

Both of Lafayette’s eyebrows were raised so high they threatened to disappear into his hair. “Mon cher,” he said quietly. “You little minx.”

John made quick work of opening himself, opting for speed over finesse. He handled his cock with his free hand, lifted his hips, tried to look as desperate and wanting as possible. Loved the way Lafayette’s fingers flexed as he watched him, his eyes dark and his jaw clenched. Took a silent, loaded step to the bed.

“You want me?” John asked, his voice gravelly. “Wanna fuck me? Come get it.” 

Lafayette descended on the bed, popped himself out of pouch of the jockstrap, crawled on top of John. Lips found his ear, nipped before whispering: “Tell me how you want it, little one.” 

“Hard. Rough.” He lifted his hips highed, pushed his ass against Laf’s dick. “Make me hurt. Make me _yours_.”

Lafayette actually growled at that, slicked up and took hold of himself, lining up with John. He sunk his teeth into John’s shoulder, extracting a hiss from him. Laf pushed in, finding enough resistance that he had to use some force, which made John shudder and press back into him.   
“Fuck me, baby,” John breathed, squirming, trying to get Laf to move. “Prove you’re gonna come home to me.”

“How many times must I tell you?” Lafayette’s voice had taken on that edge, that domineering edge, but there was also something tender in his tone. Patience. He gathered John’s wrists in one hand, pinned his arms to the mattress about his head. “Nothing...no one...will ever...keep me away...from you.” He drew back and slammed in, making John cry out loud enough that Alex moaned next to them. 

The speed Lafayette set was excruciating, quick, furious. The sound of their skin smacking together was sinful, punctuated with Alex’s envious whimpers and John’s cries, laced with terms of endearment and begging and promises of devotion. His hands pressed into the the bed, Laf’s other hand hooked under his knee, pushing him open and up. With each landed thrust, John tucked the feeling away, the memory of Laf inside, so deep and so insistent, memorized the sensation. Tears pricked his eyes. He could not lose this. He could not lose Lafayette, the first man ever to be inside him, years ago. Laf had a piece of him no one else had, not even Alex, and he would do anything to keep him. 

“More,” John sobbed, raising his hips to meet Lafayette’s strokes. “Harder, baby. Harder. Bruise me. _Break_ me.”

Lafayette responded in rushed French, his hips stuttering. He paused, panting, reached up with his free hand and unbuckled the gag and blindfold Alex was wearing. The pause allowed John to collect himself, which he promptly lost again when Lafayette told Alex “Watch, mon chou. Watch me destroy him.”

John threw his head back and arched up, practically screamed as Laf picked the pace back up, harder and faster than before. 

“Mine, mine, mine,” Lafayette chanted in pace to his thrusts, his rhythm hiccuping at parts, and Alex noted with equal parts jealousy and awe that the cool control Laf usually had was slipping, that he was surrendering to the bliss of John’s body. And John--well, he was absolutely perfect. For probably the millionth time in the last few years, Alex congratulated himself on bringing the two of them together. 

“Love this,” Alex chimed in. his voice slightly hoarse. “Love watching the two of you fuck.”

Lafayette groaned all high pitched, an uncommon sound from his throat, and buried his face in John’s hair. Changed his trajectory yet again, opting for long, consistent, deep slow strokes, letting his free hand wander to grip John’s cock. 

“How can I be jealous?” Alex mused. “Oh, Jack. You’re so _pretty_ just crying on Laf’s dick. Fucking impaled. Can’t wait for him to finish, I’m gonna eat his cum right out of your ass.”

For whatever reason, that little proclamation sent Lafayette right over the edge. He came, hard, gasping “ _Je t'aime_!” and holding himself as deep as he could fit while his orgasm raced through him like lightening. In his stupor, collapsed on John, he fumbled for the hook on Alex’s cuffs. Alex was able to free himself from the rest, and immediately rolled into them for contact.

John lay panting under Lafayette, still hard, but running soothing trails on Laf’s back with his nails. Alex realized suddenly that Laf was...not crying...but emotional, was babbling in French against John’s ear, promises and vows that John couldn’t understand. But Alex could, could hear the note of commitment and true affection there. 

“Hey,” Alex said softly. Patted Laf on the arm so he would roll off John enough that Alex could snuggle under him too. Kissed him gently on the mouth, and pecked John on the cheek. The look on John’s face was pure wonder, had never seen Lafayette get like this. 

“Apologies,” Lafayette said quickly. “I am… I know you are worried about losing me, John. No matter what you say though, I promise this is not true.” John opened his mouth to respond, but Laf shushed him. “Let me finish, dear. Now, I am the one worried. I would not want this...project...to tarnish your views of me. I do not want to appear cheap, or...undesirable...in your eyes.”

The expression on John’s face softened into something awed. He pouted, and ran his hand through Laf’s hair. Brought his palm to Laf’s cheek, pushed him up a little so their eyes could meet. 

“Shhh…” John soothed. “Not possible. I’ll never think anything like that. You’re like...like a fucking prince or something.”

“A prince in a jockstrap,” Alex added.

John and Laf both laughed at that. Alex lifted one of John’s hands to his lips. As Lafayette’s breath returned to normal, a comfortable silence settled over the trio. 

“If we’re all ok,” he started, looking at John with seductive eyes. “Can I finish what I started?” 

“Mmmm,” John said. Shifted so Lafayette could roll off of him. 

Lafayette held John while Alex went to work, first rimming him then sucking him off. The night concluded with John rolling over, letting Alex fuck him quick and dirty, coming within minutes. 

Later, when he was sure both of his lovers were fast asleep, John whispered how much he loved both of them. Promised that nothing would ever change that.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came too fast. John had spent the day moping around the apartment, dressed in his ninja turtles pajamas and trying to do anything and everything to distract himself from the impending event, when, at 10:15 pm, his boyfriend would be presented on a stage in moodily lit establishment, where a crowd spectators, interspersed with some of his closest friends, would gawk at him, his body, all of it, while he took off his clothes in what John suspected would be a haphazard, jarring sort of dance. He had overheard Alex admonishing him after another failed “dance lesson” and told him “It’s fine. Just bounce around, take off your clothes, no one gives a fuck about the actual dancing. You’re sexy enough as is.” 

The thought was enough to give John heart palpitations.

The apartment was empty by 5:00. Alex went with Laf to help him get ready. Technically, his debut was after 10, but his shift was from 7 to midnight. When he wasn’t on stage, he would be doing table visits and private dances (John’s stomach lurched) and Alex felt the need to be there the whole time.

Just as well. John felt he could mope around the apartment without cramping their style. He settled on the couch with a box of cheez its, his favorite blanket, and the tv turned to Animal Planet. He had left his phone charging in the kitchen. Figured that checking it every five seconds would be a little crazy.

For a good half hour, he thought he was doing ok. Then he found himself crying over a lost baby polar bear looking for his mama and realized he was definitely not ok. Something cold and removed in the narrator’s voice while she explained the baby polar bear’s predicament of being swept away by increased water shed from climate change. 

His tears over the bear quickly became tears over his own issues. He felt guilty for not being strong enough to support Lafayette with his new job. He felt scared that this was the beginning of an end, that this would be a catalyst for Alex and Laf phasing him out. He felt angry when he thought of how disrespectful the whole thing was. He felt possessive. He felt sick. He felt small and helpless and abandoned. 

Spiraling into an endless loop of self doubt and anxiety, he was gratefully knocked free by a “ping” sound from his phone. He dragged himself off the couch and to the kitchen. It was SnapChat notification. He dragged his thumb to the app, saw a direct snap from Alex. 

The pic was a froofy looking cocktail, lit only by the blue light of the stage. Caption said “complimentary drink from the bartender!” 

John sighed, and opened his iMessage. 

**John** : Looks good. Is the place sketchy or nice?

 **Ham** : Really nice, honestly. No one really here yet tho.

 **Ham** : It’s clean, nice decor. Drink is on point too.

 **Ham** : Cute bartender

 **John** : JFC. You really hate me. ;_;

 **Ham** : Not at all dear. Stop with the drama. Everything is fine. 

**John** : -_- We’ll see

 **Ham** : I’m telling you now this shit is gonna be erotic af. We’re both gonna be keyed up. Hope you’re ready. 

**John** : … O_O 

**John** : I hate you. Here I am trying to wallow in my misery and you keep intruding and turning my sadness into horniness. Whhhhyyyyy. 

**Ham** : *shrug* It’s what I do. Love you. 

**John** : Love you too

John returned to the couch. For his own good, pulled up Netflix so he could watch something light-hearted instead. Settled on some episodes of _30 Rock_. Dove back into his box of cheez its. 

About halfway through his second episode, his phone dinged again. This time, the snap was a selfie of Alex and who John assumed was the bartender, a buff Korean gentleman with a nose ring and an undercut. The caption said “Derek makes awesome cocktails. Interested in meeting you…. ;) I told him you’d come by next time.”

 **John** : Damn it. He is cute. 

**Ham** : Right?!

 **Ham** : I think he’s straight tho. Hard to tell. You know my gaydar is all fucked up.

 **John** : Can’t win em all, baby girl

A half hour passed before next snap. It was now almost 9 and John grew jumpier with each passing minute. He was greeted by a group selfie of Alex with Herc and the Schyulers, everyone beaming and looking varying degrees of tipsy. Peggy, of course, looked gorgeous in a very skimpy crop top, red lipstick and her hair piled to one side. Eliza had her arm draped over Alex’s shoulders, making a kissy face at the camera. Angelica held her glass of wine up in a snarky little toast. Hercules was double fisting, a bottle of champagne in one hand and a mug of beer in the other. Jesus. “Miss you!” the caption said. 

John rolled his eyes and didn’t text Alex this time. He had to admit it looked like everyone was having fun. God, he really was a party pooper, wasn’t he? There was something to be said about know oneself, however, and something in his heart told him if he was there, he’d be just a few inches away from beating the shit out of some pervert who looked at Lafayette a little too long. Which was kind of the point. 

Less than 15 minutes and the next snap came. A dimly lit dressing room, complete with one of those light framed mirrors. In the reflection of the mirror he could make out Alex holding the phone, Lafayette hugging him from behind. “His dressing room! ^^” Before John could even really reply, another snap followed. This was a close up of the vanity. A framed photo of the three of them sat on the surface. It was shot taken last summer when they had all gone to the Schyulers’ lake house in the Catskills. The three of them, sitting on the dock. Laf with his arm wrapped around John, Alex draped across both of their laps. The three of them tanned and relaxed and smiling. Happy. 

The glow of affection, followed by a quick pang of guilt. Of course Lafayette wouldn’t forget him. Of course. Laf loved him, loved Alex, and Alex loved him, and he loved both of them. And goddamn it, he just needed to get his shit together. He should have been waiting in the audience, with a bouquet of flowers and a smile. He should have said so many supportive things. Should, should, should. 

John knew he couldn’t show up now, he was still too emotional. But goddamn it, he was going to make it up to Laf for being such a stubborn idiot. He was going to congratulate him properly upon his return home. He went to pull on his jeans and sneakers. Pausing only when snapchat dinged at him again. This time a video, sent privately to him.

What Alex sent him almost made him drop the phone in shock. 

A 10 second video, shot from above. Laf, half dressed, on his knees. Making pointed, seductive eye contact, his mouth stuffed full with Alex’s cock. Alex’s voice, breathy as he narrated. “Poor thing is nervous. Figured a little vitamin D would calm his nerves.” He groaned while Laf bobbed his head. “Besides...want the taste of me in his mouth while he’s up on that stage. Fuck.” The clip ended.

Cursing, John struggled to change, his dick now uncomfortably hard. He had errands to run, and didn’t want to take care of it this second. Figured his boyfriends would want him to save it all up for them, anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

His trip to the bodega, the ice cream parlor, and their favorite Thai place did wonders for his nerves. The early spring night was chilly, and the distraction of deciding on a bouquet, picking up a quart of Laf’s favorite flavor of ice cream, and ordering take out and waiting for it kept him from imagining the worst. 

And the rest of the snaps he received from Alex throughout were innocuous. Artsy, even. Drinks being clinked together. The stage, empty and waiting. (“His stripper name is Lancelot omg I can’t” said the caption.) A trail of bills on the stage (“omfg he made soooo much money holy shit i’m in the wrong profession”). A selfie with the whole group, including Laf this time. Angelica pretending to slip a dollar into his pink shorts while Herc did the “make it rain” gesture. 

Laf must have had some down time after his set, because he also received a private snap from him. He was alone in his dressing room. Very short video. “I miss you, mon cher, can’t wait to come home to you. I love you so much!” punctuated by him blowing a kiss at the camera. John’s heart buckled. 

John made it home in enough time to change, put the ice cream in the freezer, set the take out on the counter. At about 12:30, his boyfriends burst in the door, both chattering enthusiastically. 

“John! My love!” Lafayette sang out. The found him in the kitchen. 

“How was it?” he asked shyly. His hands held something behind his back. 

“Oh my god, Jack, it was a blast. Lafayette was incredible, he made like $400! With one dance! And no one was gross, people were having a good time. It was so much fun.”

Lafayette bit his lip, cocked his head. Studied John.

“I got dinner,” he said quietly. “Take out from Ubon.”

“Sweet! Fuck, Yes!” Alex cheered, dove into the bags. “Ughhh and you got those bang shrimp things, yes.”

“Cherie?” Lafayette asked.

“I...I have something for you.” John pulled the bouquet out from behind his back. A massive spray of peonies and tea roses, in lush pastels. Lafayette gasped in delight. 

“Mon cher, these are…!” 

Alex stopped pawing through the take out so he could watch. 

“I have to say I’m really sorry. I should have been there. I have no excuse. You have done nothing but cherish me, and I should never...doubt that.” He handed the bouquet to Lafayette. “I also got your favorite ice cream from that place on 8th.”

Lafayette stared at the flowers, then set them gently on the counter. Pulled John into a tight hug. “I love you, John Laurens,” he said calmly, squeezing him tightly. 

“I love you too.” Laf pulled away, gave him a quick kiss. 

“What about meeee?” Alex whined.

“I love you, Alexander Hamilton,” Laf asserted. 

“Love you, baby girl,” John added.

John turned to dig through the cabinets for a vase for the flowers while Alex brought the food to their table. Lafayette stood maddeningly close to John, ran a possessive hand over his backside. Paused when he felt something underneath the fabric of his pajama pants. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “What is this?” he purred, moved to peel down the pajamas. John squirmed out of reach. 

“You can find out after we eat,” he murmured. 

Lafayette chuckled. “Tease,” he said simply. 

John shrugged. “I want to hear all about your night.”

They kissed again and went to join Alex at the table. 

While they ate, Lafayette and Alex recounted the whole night for John. Honestly, it sounded pretty tame. He danced to one song, stripped down to the pink shorts. Sure, girls screamed and squealed and one very tall, very intimidating looking man asked him after his set how much it would cost to have him for the night. The dude backed off after Lafayette shook his head, said it wasn’t like that. 

“You missed out,” Alex said simply, spooning another mouthful of ice cream. “Laf did great, and there were lots of other dancers. Everyone was so hot. Peggy got the number of one of them, this really ripped blonde guy.”

“Yeah?”

Lafayette hadn’t said much, his attention was on driving John slowly crazy by stroking his thigh under the table. While his hand wandered, Alex continued to babble, going on about Herc trying to flirt with Eliza again but “that ship has sailed” and how one of the dancers performed to a Chris Brown song, which he felt was in bad taste considering that Chris Brown was a woman beater and misogynist asshole. 

“You finished yet?” John finally snapped at Alex, who was still eating. “Some of us got backstage blowjobs tonight. The rest of us are waiting to bring the party to the bedroom.”

Alex smirked. “Well don’t let me stop you,” he said. “I already got mine.”

Lafayette said nothing, just rose from the table. Grabbed each of his boys by the wrist. The spoon Alex was holding clattered to the floor. Without speaking, dragged them both to his bedroom. 

Alex, still shocked at how stoically he had been manhandled, just sat at the edge of the bed. John moved to go to Laf, but was caught off guard when Lafayette pushed him back so he fell in a heap on the bed. 

“Time to see what my little one is hiding under his comfy clothes,” he teased. Alex watched in fascination. “Oh, you naughty, dirty little boy,” Lafayette continued, his hand exploring before he pulled the pajama pants down. “Look at this.”

“Jack…” Alex sighed. 

John fought the urge to roll away in embarrassment. Wearing lingerie was always an exercise in courage for him. He knew both of his partners, especially Lafayette, were obsessed with it, so the desire to indulge them was strong. Didn’t stop him from being shy about it.

Lafayette pulled his t-shirt off as well. Pushed him out of the bed. “Model for us, cherie.”

John shook his hair out of his face and did as instructed. Turned in a slow circle so they could see him. Baby blue lace camisole. Matching thong in satin and lace. Lafayette practically growled. Alex made grabby hands. 

“Get _in_ here,” Alex breathed. John fell into Alex’s arms so they could kiss desperately, urgently. Lafayette fell into place behind John, his hands on his backside, plucked at the string piece. 

“Were you wearing this all night?” Lafayette mused. “Waiting for us to come home? Pretty thing.” He snapped the string, making John yelp in surprise. “Naughty, naughty.” Slinked down John’s body so he could lick at his hole, teasing where the string met his ass. “This is what I want to come home to,” he whispered against John’s skin. “I cannot even see the crowd from the stage, so I spent the whole time fantasizing about coming home, licking your sweet little ass.” As if to prove his point, he worked his tongue against John, who was reduced to panting against Alex. “It is really not fair. I should have had the taste of both of my boys while dancing. You denied me that, little one.”

“S-sorry!” John gasped. 

“How is he?” Alex asked. Ran a hand through John’s hair, wound the ends around his fingers. 

“Delicious. Better than the ice cream.” The vibrations and breath from Lafayette’s words sunk into his skin, drove him a little wild. Loved the feeling of him talking that close to him. His tongue was back to work its magic, flicking over his hole repeatedly before John relaxed enough to let him in. He lapped at him enthusiastically, pausing only long enough to dig his teeth into the meat of John’s ass, growling slightly as he did so. 

It only took a few minutes of this to reduce John into a quivering, begging mess. Between Lafayette’s oral exploration of his asshole and Alex alternating between kissing his mouth and his neck, all while playing with his hair, he was ready to give both of them anything and everything. 

“Goddamn it,” he hissed. “I need you...need you both.”

Lafayette pulled away so he could laugh. “Is it like that, then?” 

John had to actually stop himself from kicking impatiently. Of course it was like that, it’s always like that. “Please,” he said simply. 

Lafayette pressed several kisses into his skin, on his cheeks and even one right over his entrance. Finally, he drew back. Lay on his side and rubbed John on the back. 

“Alexander,” Lafayette said, his voice lilting. “Want to watch you fuck dear Laurens first, yes?” John went limp in Alex’s arms at the command. 

“Yeah?” He ran his hands up and down the length of John’s body. Kissed the side of his head. “How do you want him?”

“All fours. Keep his little outfit on.”

“Shit,” Alex said breathlessly. John scrambled to get into position, was suddenly desperate to please. Alex fished the lube out of the bedstand, accidentally dripped some on the sheets in his haste. Didn’t fucking matter. Got two fingers nice and slick, lay them in John’s crack. He cried out, pushed back into Alex’s hand. “Fuck, Laf. He’s so wet and open already. Fuck.” 

“Papi…” John whispered. Twitched under Alex’s touch, impatient for his fingers to be inside him. “Please Papi, please…”

“I got you,” Alex reassured him. Worked one, then two fingers inside, assured and targeted. Twisted until he found John’s prostate, awarded with a needy little cry when he pressed. “There it is…You like that, sweetheart? You like my fingers in your dirty little slut hole?” John buried his face in the duvet, wailed desperately. “I can tell it’s not enough, baby boy. You want Papi’s dick in there, don’t you?”

“God yes, please.”

“You’ve been so naughty, so bad. I don’t think you deserve it. You had Lafayette all worked up, upset, worried. You’re so greedy, can’t even take the thought of others looking at him. Want us all to yourself.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Daddy, I’ll make it up to you. Please let him fuck me, please.”

“Oh, I know you will make it up to me,” Lafayette said softly. Dangerously. "But you are going to give me a wonderful show first. I want Alex to fuck you hard enough I should see tears on your face. Then, when that is done, I am going to lay back because I am tired, and you are going to ride me. Understood?”

“Anything, Daddy.”

“Wonderful. Alex? Mon chou? You better get to work.”

“Papi…” John exhaled while Alex slid in. Attempted to work back on Alex’s dick, but was stilled by his hands on his hips. 

“No, little one,” Lafayette said, his voice deep. “Alexander is going to fuck you, not the other way around.”

John whined impatiently while Alex got his bearings. “Papi…” He begged. “Papi, please.”

“You are not to come until he does,” Lafayette said to Alex. 

With that, Alex set a bruising pace, John’s little cries and curses only driving him to fuck harder, deeper, faster. Called him a dirty boy, a naughty thing, a greedy slut, their pretty whore. “You put on these clothes for us, Jack, what did you expect?” he taunted. “How the fuck could you ever be worried we would replace you? We both can’t get enough of your tight little ass. Your thick, juicy cock. You’re the perfect little fuck toy, aren’t you?” 

Lafayette said something to Alex in French, sharp. Didn’t think humiliating and objectifying John was the wisest course of action at the moment. Alex switched gears. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, tugging gently on John’s hair. His voice softened. “You’re perfect, Jack. Generous, and sweet, and smart and sexy.” He paused, needed his orgasm to back off. 

John took the break as a chance to shoot Lafayette a wanting, lustful look. As promised, his cheeks were streaked with tears. His dick strained against his thong, looked heavy and aching. 

“Daddy?” he whispered. His eyes hungry. “Please, please let me touch myself.”

Lafayette considered. “You may. But only over your panties.”

John shifted so his weight was on his elbow now, and reached under himself. Cupped a hand over his cock, fit to burst against the satin and lace. Rubbed himself urgently. Fucked his own hand while Alex rolled in and out of him. 

“Come on, baby boy,” Alex groaned. “Come for me, sweetie.”

John made a strangled little sound. 

“Are you going to come, little one? Get your panties all messy?” As if he timed it, Alex delivered a direct, deep stroke while Laf teased John. This wonderful combination was the right one, and within seconds John was sobbing, gnawing the sheets and bucking into his own hand. Alex followed, gasped as he came deep in John’s ass. 

John lay still, sighed as Alex pulled out. “Daddy?” he said weakly. 

“You ready for me, sweet thing?” 

His answer was another sob. 

“Come here, cherie.” Lafayette gathered John into his arms. Kissed him a few times, settled back in the pillows. Alex stretched out against Laf, tucked his face against his shoulder while John scrambled to get on top of Lafayette. 

Laf folded his arms behind his head, smiled indulgently up at John. He looked gorgeous, eyes blown, hair a mess, flushed, the front of his panties damp with cum. He rucked the thong to the side and sat back on Laf’s cock, hard and waiting. Laf groaned, let John get situated. 

“My word, little one. You are so wet and messy. You feel incredible.”

John was unable to form words. He just pitched forward, put his focus in riding Laf hard and thoroughly. Alex grasped one of John’s thighs, flicked his eyes between Laf’s face and John’s. 

The speed John fucked Laf was slow, almost lazy, but deep and meaningful. 

“You are so good for us, my love,” Lafayette said, his voice husky. “So pretty. Perfect. You...and Alex. You give me things...no one else can. I love you both...so much.” He turned his head so he could kiss Alex lazily. 

“Daddy,” John whimpered. “Daddy, please.”

Laf tore himself away so her could look back up at John. “What do you need sweet thing?”

John stilled his hips, leaned so he could kiss Lafayette first, then Alex. Lost and dizzy in the kissing, he returned to working himself up and down Laf’s dick. When Laf finally came, it was sudden, and almost slow. Like melting. He moaned into John’s mouth, took hold of him by the hips. Ripped himself away so he could draw Alex closer. 

When John went to pull off, Laf stopped him. “Stay,” he breathed. “Stay for just a moment. Want to be...close to you.”

The expression on John’s face softened. “Sure, honey. Whatever you need.” 

“I would fall asleep in you if I could,” he said quietly. “Of course, it is getting a little uncomfortable.”

John laughed, rolled off. Peeled his now filthy panties and tossed them to the side. He went to settle on the other side of Laf, but Alex griped “shower guys. John, you’re covered in cum and lube. And you smell like the club, Laf.” 

“You are right, mon chou of course.” Laf yawned. “We must be quick though, I am very sleepy.”

One shower and three sets of clean pajamas later, they were settled back in bed. Lafayette dropped off quickly, snoring softly in John’s ear, making his hair flutter. Alex snuggled up against John’s front, kissed his face gently. 

“Sure you’re ok, Jack?” he whispered. They were just millimeters away. John could smell his toothpaste and moisturizer. 

“Yeah. I’m still not thrilled about it but...I know he’s not going anywhere.”

Alex pecked him again. “You know, the whole time, he kept saying stuff about you.” He put on a horrible French accent. “‘Would mon cher think this outfit is ok? What about the song? Is it too much?’” He switched back to his regular voice. “He’s so worried about upsetting you. He hates being anything but perfect in your eyes.”

John considered. “None of us are perfect, Alex.”

“Duh. But like. The way you look at him? He’d be heartbroken if that changed.”

For what felt like the millionth time this week, John’s heart seized a little. He couldn’t stand the thought of hurting either of his boyfriends. 

“Nothing has changed,” John said softly. “And it won’t. I’m in too deep.”

Alex nuzzled into John’s neck. “We are all, baby,” he said sleepily. “All are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> 1.) I am way too lazy to retcon my own verse, so like I know I said in Dirty Thirty the daddy kink had never come up before but like, here it is. Oops. Pretend uh Alex had never seen their really intimate Daddy Kink role play
> 
> 2.) [You should go look at this fanart my friend @riseru drew for this fic!](http://likearootlesstree.tumblr.com/post/152876185237/john-fought-the-urge-to-roll-away-in)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy election night. Have some domestic fluff.

Time has a funny way of passing. John was constantly aware of his two week deadline, and despite that looming over him, the pattern of everyday life distracted him. Very few things about their routine changed. Every few days Laf had a shift at the club (John struggled to keep track of his schedule) and it was a toss up whether or not Alex would join him. More often than he would like, John had to fend for himself on certain evenings. And that soon became the larger issue around Lafayette’s new job. Not what he was doing (though John’s stomach still ached if he thought too hard about it) but how his work schedule interrupted their carefully crafted domestic routine. 

Their dinner schedule was shot to hell. John had to tuck himself into bed sometimes. Chores weren’t getting done properly. He was lonely.

Tuesday night of the second week. Lafayette was working, so John was surprised to find Alex in the apartment when he got home from work. Even better, Alex was cooking dinner. The sharp smell of garlic, tomatoes, and browning meat greeted him as soon as he got through the door. 

“Whatcha making?” John asked innocently, wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist from behind as he stirred the wonderful smelling contents of the pot on the stove. 

“Welcome home, baby,” Alex said back. Tipped his head back on John’s shoulder, kissed the underside of his jaw. “Bolognese sauce. Picked up some of that overpriced fresh cut pasta from Whole Paycheck that you like.”

“Oooh, which one?”

“The kind with the black pepper in it.”

John hummed appreciatively. Alex dipped the underside of a clean spoon into the sauce, poked it into John’s mouth, lips parted like a baby bird in waiting. 

“Shit, that’s good,” he said. Alex went back to adding stuff to the pot.

“Needs more salt,” he grumbled to himself. 

John said nothing, just clung to Alex, let the fragrant steam from the simmering sauce waft over them. 

“You wanna make the salad, sweetie?” Alex asked. Went to turn to grab something off the counter opposite them, but John held fast. Buried his face in Alex’s hair. “What is it, Jack? You ok?”

“Miss this,” he said softly. “Ever since his new job started, ya’ll are never home.”

Alex set the wooden spoon in the spoon rest, turned in John’s arms. 

“Darling,” he said softly. “You are so right. God, I’ve been a jackass, huh?”

“No. Yes. I mean...”

“No, I have been. Just because Laf has a new job with weird hours doesn’t mean our whole lives should be disrupted.” He kissed John.

“It would be nice if we could at least still have dinner together during the week,” John said softly. 

Alex exhaled, thought for a second. “You’re right. During the week I’ll be home, ok? And we can fix the dinner schedule, ok?”

“Kay.” 

They squeezed each other in a tight hug. “I’m really sorry, Jack.”

“Don’t be, it’s ok. You know I’m weird about...change.”

“I know. I should have been more aware of that. I just kinda got caught up in the glamour and the novelty of it.”

John frowned. “Is that better than like...this? I like our...non-glamourous normal life.”

Alex looked at him and then burst out laughing. “Jack. We’re living in an open polyamorous gay triad. I think that’s like the opposite of normal.”

“Ok, I’m not going to get into an argument with you about the heteronormative co-opting of the word ‘normal’ because first of all I will win, and secondly you know that’s not what I meant when I said normal, I meant our sense of normalcy, our routine, you butthead.”

“Calm down, crazy. I’m just teasing. I need you to let me go so I can finish dinner ok?”

“No,” John whined, his voice muffled as he buried his face in Alex’s shoulder. “Mine.”

“The water is boiling,” Alex said soothingly. “I got to add the pasta. It’s in the fridge.” He started to shuffle in the direction of refrigerator, John following, still clinging to him, like they were attached.

“Get the arugula and the snap peas,” John said in Alex’s ear while he dug for the fresh pasta. John reluctantly untangled himself from Alex so he could throw together a salad for them. They settled into a comfortable quiet, the only sounds were the bubbling of the boiling water, the tapping of the knife of on the cutting board while John chopped shallots and cherry tomatoes. The pasta was ready just as John was drizzling the homemade shallot-lemon vinaigrette on the salads, and Alex carried two plates piled high with the fettuccine and sauce to the table. 

“You make enough so there’s some left for Laf?” John asked as he twirled some pasta around his fork. 

“Nah, it won’t keep well. I texted him, told him to pick up something on his way home.”

“Ok. I made him a salad too,” he nodded at the third bowl on the counter. 

“He’ll love that.”

They fell into a quiet, easy conversation as they ate. Alex’s bolognese was excellent, as always. They chatted about their respective projects at work, about Herc’s latest dating disaster, about John’s sister Martha’s trouble with her second pregnancy. However, the conversation did turn to Lafayette’s career choice sooner than John would have liked. 

“Sweetie, your two weeks is almost up,” Alex said softly. “He only works Thursday and Saturday after tonight.”

John sighed. Pushed the remains of his dinner around his plate with this fork. “I know.”

“You gotta go see him, that’s part of the deal.” Alex reached across the table to take John’s hand. “We’ll go together, sweetie. I’ll be there with you, you can see for yourself and make your own decision over whether you want him to quit or not.”

“I know,” John repeated. 

“Let’s go on Thursday, ok? It’s less crowded on Thursday nights, not like Saturday.”

John slumped on the table, glared at what was left of his pasta, as if it were his dinner’s fault for his sudden gloomy mood. 

“That sounds fine,” he said finally. “What time?”

Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapped through to his calendar. “His shift starts at 8 that night. He probably won’t dance until 9 or so?”

“We’ll get there at 8,” John said simply. 

“Alright. Sounds perfect.” 

They cleaned up together, then settled onto the couch to binge watch whatever was on the DVR. Cuddled under the throw blanket. At some point before midnight, they had both drifted off, halfway through the latest episode of _Law and Order: SVU_. 

When Laf came home, that’s how he found them, curled up together, fast asleep on the couch. Lafayette smiled to himself, loved how sweet they looked together. Reluctant to disturb the pristine sight, but knew that if they spent the night on the couch it would hurt John’s back and Alex would be disoriented when he woke up. Instead of waking them, he opted to carry each of them to the bed. 

Since Alex was stretched out on top of John, Lafayette scooped him up first, shuttled him to the bed. Alex was a heavy sleeper, and didn’t even stir. John, on the other hand, snuffled and squirmed in Laf’s arms. 

“Laf?” he whined. “You’re home.”

“I am, sweet thing. Are you sleepy?” 

“Mmm. Bed.” 

“Of course, little one. Here we are.” Lafayette rolled John into the bed. He immediately fit himself against Alex’s body, the warmth there. 

“Come to bed, darling,” John said softly, gazing up at Laf. 

“I will, little one. Need to shower, get clean first.” 

“Made you a salad, it’s on the counter.”

“Thank you, mon cher. I will eat it after my shower.”

“Kay,” John said. Cuddled up against Alex and drifted back to sleep. 

Laf allowed himself one last lingering look before strutting off to the shower. While his job was undeniably fun and interesting, there really wasn’t anything like coming home to his boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday night. John had to admit the club was nicer than he expected. Dark, sure, but clean with lots of seating done in tasteful colors. Frustratingly, however, the crowd was not low as Alex had predicted. Instead, the place was mobbed, practically every table and seat filled. Lots and lots of girls, drinking and laughing and making merry. Plenty of guys too, just as rowdy. Thankfully, Alex had befriended the bouncers and the bartenders, and had table reserved for him by the stage. John rolled his eyes at this, but tried to act as chill as possible while Alex dragged him around to meet people. 

“So you’re the other boyfriend!” Derek the Bartender gushed. “Oh my god, Alex, he’s so cute!” 

“Stop, Derek, he’s super nervous about watching Lafayette tonight.”

“Oh, sweetie, don’t be. Your man is great, huge crowd pleaser. Been great for business.”

“I’m...glad…” 

“What you drinking tonight, cutie?” Derek said to Alex. “The usual?”

“Yeah. And the gentleman will have an amaretto sour.”

While Derek made their drinks, Alex pointed out people throughout the bar. A bouncer named Rick who looked terrifying but was actually in school to be a kindergarten teacher. A few of the other dancers, mingling with the guests, all of them with great bodies and handsome faces. Some of the regular customers, who waited eagerly for ‘Lancelot’ to perform.

John was too anxious to really make small talk, so he was content to sip his drink, watch Alex play his social butterfly role and flit from acquaintance to acquaintance. Laf was the opening act this evening, so they didn’t have to wait long before the lighting changed and the DJ came on over the speaker. 

“Alright, guys and gals, I know you’ve been patient. And your patience has paid off because here he comes, that Parisian Prince, the one and only Lancelot!” 

John was clutching his drink so hard he was worried the glass might shatter in his hand. 

The opening bars of “What’s Your Fantasy” by Ludacris started and John fervently wished the floor would open him up and swallow him whole. Lafayette slunk out onto the stage, dressed in what looked like a normal outfit for him--jeans and a sweater in deep garnet. It started off as relatively innocent, Laf shifting from side to side, swaying his hips and flashing his smile around at members of the audience. People were cheering so loud the music could barely be heard, and then in one smooth motion, Laf stepped forward and peeled off the sweater to reveal the tank top he wore underneath. 

Alex whooped and clapped while John took a fortifying sip of his drink. 

Lafayette rubbed his hands together like he was considering, stepped closer to the edge of the stage. Smiled beatifically, began mouthing along to the words to the song. His dance movements were small, nothing crazy, almost like he was just hearing a song he really liked and couldn’t help but bob along. The effect was ridiculously charming. 

But then he was taking hold of the hem of his tank top and tearing it in half. The people around John went nuts, screeching and yelling all sorts of inappropriate stuff. John slunk into his seat, blushed and sipped more of his drink. Cognizant of the fact that he probably shouldn’t get drunk in this situation, not matter how strong the urge. He tried to just roll with it, but the shouts of glee around him as Lafayette shimmied out of his pants and rolling around on the floor of the stage, made it impossible to take it in stride. 

Then Laf was on all fours, tossing his hair around and making eyes at different people. His roving gaze found Alex’s table and his face lit up when he saw John too. He bit his lip seductively, tossed him a rogue little wink, and rose up on his knees, ran his hands over the length of his body. Before the song ended, he did a sexy little turn, giving everyone a great view of his ass, looking muscular and round in the skimpy-cut boyshorts he wore. As the song faded out, he traipsed off stage. The lights rose again as the stage was set for the next performer, someone the DJ called “Viper.” John rolled his eyes again. 

“See?” Alex said, sliding his arm around John’s shoulder. He was stiff and tense. “Not so bad, right?”

“Hmph.” John drained his drink. “What happens now?”

“He’ll come out, do table visits and stuff. May have to do some lap dances. Don’t worry--” Alex said quickly, correctly interpreting the look on John’s face. “--You won’t have to watch those, they take place in the private rooms back there.”

“Even better,” John grumbled. 

“It’s tame sweetie. It’s usually drunk girls, just want him to grind on them. It’s just fun. And there’s a bouncer back there to make sure nothing crazy happens.”

John sighed, swirled the ice in his glass. Wanted another drink, but figured that would be a mistake. 

Alex babbled good naturally next to him, was only interrupted by Lafayette finally appearing at their table. 

“Mon cher, my love!” he crowed, wrapping his arms around John from behind. “I am so excited you came! How did I do?”

Forcing himself smile, let Laf plant a quick kiss on the side of his head. “You did great, babe,” John said. Rested his hand on Laf’s hip. Alex jockeyed for kiss too, squeezed Laf’s hand. 

“I am so glad you came, my love.” He leaned down to whisper in his ear, his hair brushing John’s cheek. “Just seeing your eyes on me while I was up there made me hard, cherie. I am grateful my shorts were fitted enough to keep it contained.”

He pulled away, leaving John sputtering as he practically choked on his own tongue. Lafayette made meaningful eye contact, licked his lips. Thankfully, one of the managers approached at that moment, stopping from any further shenanigans. Said something in Laf’s ear. He nodded and pulled away. 

“I will be back, darlings. I have a private dance to give. Later my loves.” He blew them a kiss over his shoulder as he sauntered off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****CONTENT NOTE****  
> This chapter is the reason for the non-con warning. There is non consensual touching in this chapter. Please proceed with care.

“It’s been a half hour,” John hissed in Alex’s ear. Alex checked his watch to confirm.

“Damn, you’re right.” 

“How long do they usually take?”

“15 to 20 minutes.” Alex’s brow furrowed in worry. “Hope everything is ok.”

John’s leg bounced in anxiety. He looked over at the hallway where Laf has disappeared to. 

“Does he do them back to back ever?”

“Not that I’ve seen, I guess it’s possible.”

They sat in loaded silence, watching the minutes tick by. When 30 minutes became 40, John stood. “I’m going back there,” John said quietly. Firmly. “Something’s up.”

Alex joined him. “Yeah, I...I wanna check too.”

Like he belonged there, John made his way to the back. The hallway was suspiciously deserted. “I thought you said there’s a bouncer stationed back here?”

“There usually is...I don’t like this.”

Only one of the private rooms was occupied. John cracked his knuckles the swung open the door, trying to do so quietly, but the between the creak of the door and the volume of the thumping music, the sounds drew the gaze of the two people in the room. And what John and Alex saw made them both throw discretion out the window. 

Lafayette, pressed up against the wall, his boyshorts around his knees. A mild look of vague disgust and impatience on his face. A pasty, heavy set man was sitting on the couch next to him, one arm wrapped around Laf’s thighs, his free hand holding Laf’s dick to his face. At first glance, it appeared the man was blowing Laf, but as he turned to look at them, a distinct trail of white power was under his nose, as well as dusted across Laf’s dick. 

White hot rage and John scrambled into the room, just three strides away until Alex pushed past him. 

“Adams you jackass get your fat fucking nose off of my boyfriend’s dick!” Alex screeched and launched himself at him, not even giving John time to wonder how Alex knew the guy’s name. John followed Alex, was knocking him backwards and out of reach of Lafayette. 

There was a loud crash and Laf moved to cover himself. The man attempted to shield himself from the fury of fists from both Alex and John. Alex was hitting him with wild abandon, not really planning the trajectory of his strikes. John, on the other hand, sat up and drew back, landed a solid punch in the man’s soft gut. 

Everyone was yelling, the man begging them to stop, Alex and John cursing, Lafayette yelling both of their names. 

“You asshole...what the FUCK were you doing?! I will ruin you, you piece of SHIT!”

“Stop, stop, Alex, John!” Lafayette was tugging at Alex’s shoulder, trying to haul him off of the guy. 

The door opened again, their collective ruckus drawing the attention of the bouncers. In a flurry of movement, someone large was plucking John up in a choke hold, dragging him out of the room. He kicked in rage, his foot making contact with the guy one last time. Unceremoniously, he was hauled out of the room and through a back door. Tossed bodily out into the alley. He landed, stumbled and fell to the wet ground, Alex following suit. 

“That absolute disgusting...I am going to destroy him, my fucking god, is that where the city’s funds are going, huh Adams? Fucking coke you snort off of strippers’ dicks. Oh my god, that motherfucker.” Alex was ranting, straightening his clothes and pacing. The night was cold, and John couldn’t help but notice that Alex’s jacket had been left behind. He cracked his knuckles, went and wrapped his arm Alex. 

“Who was that?”

“John Fucking Adams, deputy city commissioner. Fucking lazy, inept. And apparently corrupt. I am gonna blow this shit right up, gonna write about this, watch what I can do to him.”

“Yeah, if he doesn’t press charges!” John hissed. 

“Oh right. That’ll go over great.” Alex put on a pompous voice. “‘Officer, those two young men stopped me from snorting coke off of a stripper’s penis.’ Yeah like he’s gonna report that shit.”

There was some activity at the front of the club, a car pulling up and John Adams being escorted, respectfully but forcefully to the door. “YEAH!” Alex shouted over John’s shoulder. “RUN AWAY YOU COWARD.”

“Alex, please. You’re shivering.” John unzipped his hoodie, wrapped it around Alex’s shoulders. “Calm down, it’s ok. It’s over, you scared him off.”

“Damn right I did,” Alex said, his voice shaking slightly. And then he burst into tears of frustration. 

“Shhh, it’s ok Alex.”

“I’m fine,” Alex said, and wiped his eyes on the back of the sleeve of John’s hoodie. “Sorry that was just. Oh my god, I’m usually not possessive, but that really. Just. Fuck.”

John hugged Alex close, squeezed him. “I know, baby girl. Me too, me too.” John was doing his best to hold it together and not let the rage consume him. Alex needed him though, and comforting him was keeping John grounded. 

“Where is he? Where is Lafayette?” Alex whined. Without letting go of Alex, John dug in his pocket for his phone. One handed, he attempted to text Laf, but found he didn’t have to.

“Oh, my darlings!” Laf was running towards them, inexplicably still in just his underwear, clutching the framed photo of the three of them. “Are you alright?”

“Jesus, Laf, where are you clothes?!” John snapped. Whipped his sweatshirt off of Alex and draped over Laf’s shoulders. Of course, it was two sizes too small and looked ridiculous, but it was better than his bare chest in the cold night. 

Lafayette ignored John, was checking over both him and Alex for any apparent injuries. “Are either of you hurt? The way security threw you out, I was so scared…” He trailed off, pulled both of his boys into a hug. 

“We’re fine, honey,” John said. Hugged him back. 

“They were so _rough_ with you. Oh!” Laf was overcome with another wave of emotion, smothered the two of them. 

“What...happened?” Alex choked out. Laf loosened his grip enough that they could breathe. John pulled up the Uber app, requested a ride. 

“Let’s walk and talk,” John suggested, throwing a suspicious look at a crowd of revelers exiting the club, keenly aware that Lafayette was still half naked and it was 50 degrees. “Got us an Uber, come on.”

“I am so sorry, I hope you are not angry with me,” Laf said in small voice. 

“What?”

“Why would we be?”

Laf said nothing, just shook his head. With his photo tucked under his arm, he took each of their hands. 

The ride home was silent. Laf said nothing, just sat between them, hugging both of them close to either of his side. 

It wasn’t until they were in the safety of their apartment, that Lafayette spoke. “Please, hear me out.”

“Darling, we’re not mad, just tell us what happened,” Alex said soothingly. The three of them curled up on the couch. 

“That gentleman--”

“John Adams,” Alex spat. 

“Right. He wanted a private dance, that was fine. He was slightly handsy, but I mean, nothing I could not handle. Then, he asked if he could snort the drugs he had off of my abs, and I said yes. But then he asked me to stand up, got some of the cocaine on my underwear, put his nose there. He then told me he would pay me to let him do the drugs off of my dick. He offered me $500. I said sure, thought it would be over quick. But I did not enjoy the way he was touching me, I just closed my eyes hoped it would be over soon.”

“Lafayette…” Alex breathed. John buried his face in the crook of Laf’s neck. “No one should touch you that you don’t want to--

“I know,” Laf snapped. “But I gave him permission and he was going to pay me…”

“We have money, darling,” John said.

Lafayette looked down, refusing to meet their eyes. “I am saving money for a special gift for you both,” he said quietly. “And this might sound silly, but I feel that the gift would be more meaningful if I earned the money to pay for it…”

“Baby!”

“I know, I know it was stupid. I should have just said no, but I did not want to cause an issue.”

John was knocked silent. Knew that Lafayette’s deep desire to please everyone had just come out in the worst possible way. Alex had told him this personality trait of his had gotten him into unsavory positions in the past, but it broke John’s heart to think of him being violated, touched with anything but reverence or devotion. John clenched his fists, wishing he had ripped Adams’ face right off his skull. 

“Calm down, little one,” Lafayette said, feeling John tense up against him. “I am more upset about how those men handled you, they were too rough and let Adams just walk out of there.”

“Fucking figures,” Alex grumbled. “Probably paid someone off.”

“Ah, yes. That is why I quit.”

“You quit?”

“Of course, mon chou. Not only did they throw you two out with more force than necessary, but apparently Adams bribed the bouncer who normally watches out for private dances. I no longer...feel safe there.”

John made a sound like an angry cat, but Alex cut in, his voice soft. “What should we do for you to make you feel safe, baby?”

Suddenly, John had a lapful of Lafayette, as he stretched across the two of them. “I want to be held. For a few minutes. Then a shower. Do not leave my side. Watch some TV. Eat some snacks. I want to sleep between you both, ok?” 

“Of course, yes, we can do that.”

Lafayette was unusually quiet the rest of the night, but laughed at the jokes on the show they watched. Later, in the dark of their bedroom, Lafayette let himself cry a little, quietly, after he thought his boys were asleep. But they weren’t, and both of them turned to him, held him close. Urged him to cry it out. 

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Alex soothed, rubbing circles on his back. 

“We got you, honey, we got you.” 

When he finally settled down, he was still upset, compounded by the fact that he hated his boys seeing him show any sign of weakness. 

“It’s impossible to be strong all the time,” Alex said quietly. “It’s ok.”

Lafayette responded in French, his voice cracking. 

Alex hummed. “He doesn’t think that.” Flicked his gaze up to John, whose chin was tucked on Laf’s shoulder. 

“What don’t I think?”

Lafayette cleared his throat. “Do you still love me, John?” he said, his voice tinier and more frightened than John had ever heard it. 

“Of course. I love you Lafayette. I love you more than anything. Except Alex. Don’t...don’t doubt that.”

Fresh tears were spilling down Laf’s face. “You tell me not to do this. I did not listen. That man touch me, and I should have stop him, and if I did not take the job, if I listen to you, then--then…”

“Baby, it’s not your fault. That guy was a dirt bag. He didn’t treat you with respect, which you deserve no matter what. Nothing, nothing, nothing changes the way I feel about you.”

The three of them lay without speaking, the only sound their breathing and Lafayette’s quiet hiccups as his crying tapered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to go on record of saying that what happened should not be viewed as "punishment" for Lafayette working in the sex industry. Plenty of sex workers never have this type of experience. However, there is also a high rate of sexual assault in the sex industry. I tried to handle this with sensitivity and respect. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Content Note****
> 
> This final chapter deals with the aftermath and recovery from non consensual touching.

It took a few weeks for things to get back to normal. Lafayette increased his regular therapist visits from bimonthly to weekly, and they even had a few joint sessions with the three of them. They spoke about the incident in Lafayette’s terms, did what they could to assist him with his healing. Eventually, the good days greatly outnumbered the bad ones, and things returned mostly to normal. Their sex life, their daily routine, even work when Lafayette took a job assisting a wedding photographer. 

Approximately nine months after what happened, when the whole thing had faded into the background, Alex came home one day to find John and Laf cuddled on the couch, watching another Disney movie. He said nothing, tossed a copy of the latest issue of the magazine he wrote for onto the coffee table. 

“Took a while,” Alex said softly. “But I got him.”

John opened the magazine and found the story. 

“He resigned this afternoon,” Alex said softly. “He’s done.”

“Man,” John said, in half awe, “you really don’t know when to quit, huh?”

Alex’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I may not be a skilled fighter like you, John, or big and strong like Laf. But I have my ways. And no one fucks with my men. The end.”

Lafayette pulled Alex into the blanket nest, covered him with kisses. Alex giggled, told him to stop, that it tickled. “Never!” Lafayette teased, blew a raspberry on his tummy. And with that, tickling turned to touching, touching into more touching and they were in a naked tangle on the floor. 

After, John lay with his head on Laf’s chest, Alex’s face next to his. Their hair spread all over. Sweaty, spent and glowy. John kissed right over Laf’s heart, once, twice, then pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead. 

“We good?” John whispered. Caught the sated smile spreading across Lafayette’s face. He opened one eye to look at him. 

“With you two?” Lafayette said softly. “I am always good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. You can find me one tumblr @likearootlesstree


End file.
